


A Star At Rest Remains In Motion

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fantasy of sleeping with your girlfriend was cuddling together, maybe spooning, maybe jetpacking, maybe with one of them resting their head on the other person's chest.</p><p>The reality of sleeping with Star was a lot of accidental, unconscious face slapping, numb limbs from blood circulation getting cut off, and drool.</p><p>A lot of drool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star At Rest Remains In Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gh0sttrick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gh0sttrick).



The fantasy of sleeping with your girlfriend was cuddling together, maybe spooning, maybe jetpacking, maybe with one of them resting their head on the other person's chest.

The reality of sleeping with Star was a lot of accidental, unconscious face slapping, numb limbs from blood circulation getting cut off, and drool.

A _lot_ of drool.

Marco wasn't going to get to sleep, he'd accepted that. In fact, he would probably have done well to never again sleep together with Star on the same bed, or find some way to keep the two of them separate for the sake of a sane sleep schedule.

But he wouldn't.

For one thing, Star always looked incredibly happy when they were going to sleep in the same bed together. They didn't even need to do anything beforehand—she was just happy to have him near.

For another, he would happily give up sleep for the whispered words, the soft cooing, and the loving smiles as they cuddled together while waiting for the other to drift off to sleep. (Or rather, Marco waiting for Star to fall asleep.)

And most of all, Marco loved watching Star as she slept. There was something incredibly beautiful and adorable about seeing this living sun, a blonde ball of endless energy and enthusiasm suddenly slow down, close her eyes, and sleep, her whole being quiet and at peace.

Even if she was strangling all the blood from his left arm, and drooling profusely on it, too.


End file.
